


lunch break

by emblems



Series: SASO2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/emblems
Summary: prompt: "Remember, there's a big difference between kneeling down and bending over." - Frank ZappaTakeda had come to the store on his lunch break, making claims about how he wanted to enjoy a meal together, maybe go over a few things related to the club, and Ukai had agreed, feeling himself warm at the thought of spending a meal with Takeda's smile, his energy.And then Takeda had followed him into the back and pinned Ukai into the corner, and it became clear that his motives stretched beyond sharing a meal.





	lunch break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psiten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/gifts).



> written for saso bonus round four; i'll have other fills up once the event is over, but ukatake is always in such short supply and this is ready to post, so here it is.

Ukai finds it patently unfair that even in the dim light of the supply closet, he can still make out details like the way Takeda's lashes flutter, the flush on his cheeks, the outline of his own cock against Takeda's cheek—  
  
He groans, knocking his head back against the wall as Takeda manages to take more of him into his mouth. Takeda's hands are braced on Ukai's hips, holding him in place to keep Ukai from thrusting forward, something Ukai is finding more troublesome by the moment.  
  
This entire situation, in truth, is something he finds troublesome, given they're in _his store,_ during _business hours,_ in the _supply closet._  
  
(Okay, no, not really, but still.)  
  
Takeda had come to the store on his lunch break, making claims about how he wanted to enjoy a meal together, maybe go over a few things related to the club, and Ukai had agreed, feeling himself warm at the thought of spending a meal with Takeda's smile, his energy.  
  
And then Takeda had followed him into the back and pinned Ukai into the corner, and it became clear that his motives stretched beyond sharing a meal.  
  
In the moment, Ukai had offered only token protests about customers coming in and wondering where he was, about basic decency—  
  
Takeda had laughed and asked, lips against Ukai's ear as his hands worked away at his pants, "Since when do you care so much about decency, Ukai-kun?"  
  
Looking at Takeda, Ukai forgets sometimes that he's not the prim-and-proper literature teacher he appears to be. It's easy to forget, when he's dressed for school, that he can bring Ukai to heel with a flutter of his eyes, a carefully-placed pout, with a laugh or a kiss—  
  
Exteriors, Ukai has learned, aren't all they're cracked up to be, and Takeda is both the lesson and now his prime example.  
  
Takeda pulls off of Ukai's cock with an obscene pop and lets his hand take over, stroking slowly and carefully, looking up at Ukai with a serene smile.  
  
The image is slightly corrupted by Takeda's lips, swollen and shiny with spit.  
  
"Sensei," he breathes.  
  
"Ukai-kun," Takeda admonishes, and Ukai knows why.  
  
He inhales, swallows. "Ittetsu," he says. "Please."  
  
Takeda's grin turns wolfish—another thing Ukai doesn't know how to process, how it looks so at home on Takeda's face when it should instead be so strange.  
  
Takeda resumes sucking Ukai off with vigor, sighing around his cock when Ukai tangles a hand in his dark hair, pulling just enough for Takeda to feel it, something he knows Takeda likes—  
  
Takeda, miraculously, manages to sink all the way down, brushing his nose against Ukai's pelvis, against the dark hair there, and Ukai loses any air left in his lungs as his vision goes white.  
  
Takeda swallows it all, and the thought makes Ukai's spent cock twitch.  
  
When he pulls off and stands up, Ukai doesn't hesitate to pull him in for a kiss, tasting himself on Takeda's lips, on his mouth, and he sighs, cupping Takeda's face.  
  
Takeda is smiling that sweet smile he knows so well when they pull apart. "You seemed tense at practice yesterday," he murmurs. "Thought you could use something to help you loosen up."  
  
Ukai hums, a sound from low in his throat, and gives Takeda another peck. "Always thinking of others, Sensei." He pauses. "We really should eat. Though, I'm not sure how hungry you are now—"  
  
Takeda's laugh brings a smile to Ukai's face, a mark of success all around.

**Author's Note:**

> jazz hands


End file.
